GOTHAM'S HOPE
by Braconte
Summary: This story is based on the season 4 finale of "Gotham", but there are a few differences that you will see as you read it. There will also be some changes that surround the events that occur from this episode as well, but I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

GOTHAM'S HOPE

Chapter 1

 **Wayne Manor 8:07pm**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were sitting in his study while Alfred Pennyworth decided to go into the kitchen to make tea for the two of them after everything that's happened recently today. The room was quiet for a few moments, the two teenagers didn't speak, because Bruce was still shaken up from his experience in the warehouse where Jeremiah tried to mentally torture him with scarecrow's fear toxin. Even though he and Alfred were safe now Bruce had a bad feeling that it's not over just yet, because for some reason he kept thinking that Jeremiah had one more trick up his sleeve in order to drive Bruce insane. He tried his best to not think about it, but remained cautious the whole time, because all Bruce wanted to do now was to break the silence between him and Selina and just have a regular conversation. Bruce turned his attention towards Selina and without hesitation he finally, spoke to her.

"Thanks again for having my back Selina. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there to help me save Alfred from Jeremiah." Bruce said

"You're welcome Bruce, I'll always be there for you no matter what." Selina said

The two of them looked at each other face to face and during that moment they shared a kiss that lasted a few seconds and then stopped. Ever since Bruce and Selina met as kids there has always been a spark between the two of them. Neither of them wanted to admit until Bruce built up the courage to tell Selina that he has feelings for her, which happened during the night they were both at a party event at The Sirens club that was being held by Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin. Since than their relationship as friends has change, because they're more closer now than ever and the two them look out for each other.

"Why is he so obsessed with you?" Selina asked curiously

"Jeremiah wanted me to become just like him. His brother said that all it took was one bad day….I wonder if my parents dying made me a little insane. Maybe he sensed that. Maybe he wanted me to bring it out." Bruce explained

"Well you proved him wrong." Selina replied

"To be fair….the day is not over yet." A familiar voice interrupted the two teenagers. Both Bruce and Selina stood up and turned around as they saw Jeremiah Valeska standing in front of them with a gun in his hand. Jeremiah smiled as he pointed his gun in Selina's direction, Bruce knew what Jeremiah was about to do at this very moment. He knew that something did not feel right and that Jeremiah had one last trick up his sleeve, which involved shooting Selina right in front of him. Bruce could not bare the thought of Selina getting shot so without any hesitation he quickly pushed Selina out of the way just before Jeremiah pulled the trigger. Selina couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what happened next, because Bruce got hit right in the stomach by the bullet that Jeremiah had just fired.

" **NOOOO!** " Selina screamed as she witnessed Bruce falling on to the ground and started bleeding from the gunshot wound. Selina used her whip to grab Jeremiah's gun out of his hand and then punch him in the face a couple of times with her right hand. Jeremiah finally fell unconscious on the floor and after that Selina quickly ran towards Bruce to help treat his wound. Alfred came into the study immediately when he heard the bang noise from the gun that was fired and saw Selina trying to help Bruce.

"Miss Kyle what in the bloody hell happened?" Alfred asked as he kneeled down next to Bruce to check his injuries.

"That monster Jeremiah tried to kill me, but Bruce saved me when he pushed me out of the way and got hit by the bullet. Selina said as fresh tears were starting to build up in her eyes. Alfred was both angry and sad, because Bruce was injured really badly and he had to help quickly before the boy bleeds to death. Alfred unzipped Bruce's jacket and lifted his shirt up to see where the bullet hit his stomach. He told Selina to grab some towels from the bathroom while he placed his hand on the bullet hole to put some pressure on it. Selina rushed to the bathroom and back with the towels and helped Alfred wrap it around Bruce's stomach tightly to stop the bleeding for awhile.

"Master Bruce listen to me it'll be alright, just stay with us okay." Alfred calmly said to the boy who was still feeling a lot of pain from the gun shot wound.

"Alfred….Selina….I'm so sorry." Bruce said as he started having a hard time speaking due to his injury.

"Don't apologize Bruce, you didn't do anything wrong. You saved my life that's all that matters." Selina said as she couldn't stop crying over the sight of her friend being hurt. Without any hesitation Alfred grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1 for help, Selina stayed with Bruce the whole time even after the bleeding stopped for awhile.

"Just stay with me Bruce, I'm not gonna leave you I promise." Selina said while holding Bruce in her arms to help comfort him as the three of them waited for the police to arrive with the ambulance. Within ten minutes or less captain Gordon and his men arrived at Wayne Manor along with the ambulance as well and during that time the police handcuffed Jeremiah and took him into custody. The medics carefully placed Bruce on a gurney while putting him in the back of the ambulance to be brought to the Gotham hospital. Selina stayed with Bruce the entire time as the medics tried placed an oxygen mask on him to help him keep breathing, Alfred told Selina he will meet her at the hospital soon after he goes to the GCPD to explain to Jim Gordon what happened at Wayne Manor. Before they reached the hospital Bruce tried to speak to Selina even though his bullet wound made it difficult for him to talk.

"Se..Selina..I….I feel cold." Bruce said

"Everything will be alright Bruce just try to stay calm." Selina said as she held on to Bruce's left hand tightly. Selina was able to stop crying for awhile, because she wanted to help comfort Bruce to stay calm before they reached the hospital so that way the doctors can treat his wound. As Selina looked at Bruce with a worried look on her face she started mentally thinking to herself about everything that has happened today and how it all led to this.

" _Why did this have to happened to Bruce, he doesn't deserve to end up like this. It was bad enough that Jeremiah had to mentally torture him with Scarecrow's fear toxin in the warehouse, but this is even worse. I can't believe Bruce took a bullet for me, I mean Jeremiah was going to shoot me and Bruce immediately pushed me out of the way and risked his own life just to save mine. Even after everything we've been through together he still cares about me a lot. I can't lose Bruce, because he's the only real friend I have left in this world, plus I've lost too many important people in my life such as Bridget, my mom, and Ivy. Please don't die Bruce I care about you so much."_ Selina thought to herself as the ambulance finally, pulled into the Gotham hospital parking lot.

The medics carefully moved Bruce out of the ambulance while he was still on the gurney and brought him into the hospital where they quickly rushed him to the emergency room for operation. Selina followed them until she was stopped by some of the doctors and nurses who told her that she can't be allowed in the emergency room while they perform operation on Bruce's injury.

"I'm sorry miss, but you cannot go into the emergency room while we treat Mr. Wayne's wounds. You'll have to wait in the waiting room until we let you know when you can check on him." the male doctor said.

"You don't understand Bruce's my friend I can't just leave him in there all alone." Selina said

"Miss I can see you are upset about this, but you still can't be allowed to be in there while we perform the procedure. You'll just have to wait like everybody else until we let you know how Mr. Wayne is doing after the operation." the male doctor explained.

"Alright, but please do everything you can to help him." Selina asked politely

"We will I promise." the male doctor said before he entered into the emergency room to help the other doctors and nurses that were treating Bruce's injury.

Selina didn't know what else to do except sit in the waiting room until the doctors came back with news on Bruce's condition. As she sat down on one of the chairs trying to wait patiently a feeling of stress and anxiety took over Selina's mind, because every moment she waited in the hospital she kept thinking that the doctors will tell her that Bruce died from his gun shot wound. Selina tried her best to get that thought out of her head, but it only made it more difficult her while she waited to hear about Bruce's condition. During that same time Alfred finally, showed up at the hospital just like he said he would along with captain Gordon.

"Miss Kyle where is master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"He's in the emergency room with some doctors and nurses operating on him." Selina said

"Did they tell you anything on how he's doing or how bad his wounds are?" captain Gordon said

"No they wouldn't let me in there so I have to wait until they tell me the results of his condition." Selina explained

"Bloody hell this is ridiculous I'm going in there and find out if he is alright." Alfred as he was about to leave the waiting room.

"Alfred don't." captain Gordon said as stopped Alfred in his tracks by grabbing his left arm with his right hand.

"I'm his legal guardian it's my job to make sure that I take care of that boy and protect him." Alfred said

"I know you're angry and believe me I care about Bruce just like you and Selina do, but if we interfere with the operation he might not make it." Captain Gordon said

"You're right I'm sorry mate." Alfred said

"It's alright." Captain Gordon said

"So what's the news on Jeremiah." Selina asked curiously

"Jeremiah is still locked up in the GCPD interrogation room, Harvey Bullock is trying to find out any information from him, because Jeremiah claims that he's planted other bombs around the city." captain Gordon explained

"But the news reporter on TV said you guys already disabled all of his bombs recently." Selina said with a confused look on her face.

"We did, but we don't know how many more Jeremiah might have if he's telling truth about other bombs being planted in Gotham." captain Gordon said

"So what's the plan then." Selina asked

"I'll have to convince the mayor to continue the evacuation of the city, I can't risk any civilians getting hurt or killed in the process." captain Gordon explained

Just before captain Gordon could say anything else his cell phone started ringing in his left pocket. He picked it up and answered it, because he was hoping that Harvey Bullock might be calling him to report on how the interrogation is going.

"Hello." captain Gordon said

"Jim it's me listen we got a problem." Harvey said

"Harvey what's wrong?" captain Gordon asked

"Jeremiah is gone, somebody broke him out of the GCPD interrogation room." Harvey said

"What how did he escape just like that I thought you had him locked up tightly in the interrogation room with you." captain Gordon said.

"I did, but somehow he broke out when the lights randomly flickered on and off in the interrogation room and then disappeared with some mysterious guy dressed like a ninja who helped him escape." Harvey said out loud on the phone for both Selina and Alfred to hear.

"Wait a minute did he say some guy dressed like a ninja?" Selina asked curiously

"Ra's Al Ghul broke Jeremiah out of the GCPD, but why would we would want to work with that maniac?" Alfred said feeling surprised by this information.

"Ra's Al Ghul, I thought Bruce killed him." captain Gordon said confusingly as he put Harvey on hold so he could listen to what Alfred and Selina have to say.

"Yeah well some of his ninja friends decided to resurrect him after Barbara became the leader of his group, because apparently she's been secretly working for him." Selina said

"This is insane if those two are working together than we got to find them quickly before they cause more destruction to the city." captain Gordon said

"How do you expect us to find them mate, they could hiding anywhere in Gotham." Alfred said

"We should ask Barbara, she's the only one who knows where her boss might be hiding since she was his partner." Selina said to captain Gordon who nodded in agreement and immediately went back on his cell phone to talk to detective Bullock

"Harvey listen to me stay at the GCPD for now and get every available cop to help continue the evacuation of the city." captain Gordon said

"Alright, but what are you gonna do Jim I mean we got to find Jeremiah and this ninja guy before they detonate the bombs." Harvey asked

"I am gonna head over to the Sirens Club right now. Barbara might know where he and the ninja are hiding, but until then do not leave the GCPD." captain Gordon said

"You got it Jim and be careful." Harvey said

"I will and you to." Jim said before he hung up his cell phone.

"Selina you stay here and keep an eye on Bruce. Alfred and I will go to the Sirens club and find out from Barbara on where Ra's Al Ghul may be hiding with Jeremiah." captain Gordon explained

"You guys are gonna need my help if you are going to take down those two punks." Selina said

"We're not asking you to stay here miss Kyle we're telling you to." Alfred said

"Jeremiah shot my friend, I can't just stand by and let him get away with it." Selina said in an angry tone.

"Look Selina I understand you're upset and believe me I'm just as mad as you are, but Bruce needs you right now so please stay here and make sure he gets well." captain Gordon said calmly without starting an argument.

Even though Selina wanted to take revenge on Jeremiah for nearly killing Bruce she knew deep down captain Gordon was right. Bruce needed her now more than ever so Selina decided to stay in the hospital so she can keep an eye Bruce to make sure that he gets better from his injury while the doctors and nurses continue to operate on him in the emergency room. Selina nodded her to head to both Alfred and captain Gordon to let them know that she promises to stay in the hospital while they go looking for answers from Barbara on where Ra's Al Ghul might be hiding with Jeremiah.

"We will find them Selina, we promise." captain Gordon said

"We'll be back soon miss Kyle." Alfred said

"Thank you." Selina said as she watched the two of them leave the hospital in a rush and drive to the Sirens Club.

 **Hello everyone this new fanfiction is basically how I want the season 4 finale of Gotham to end. I am a big fan of the show and I really did enjoy the season finale from season 4, but I felt like there were things that should have been changed instead. So this is the first chapter of how I picture the season 4 finale to end. I am not going to make this a very long story, because I am only going to make 4 chapters so that way it doesn't expand too much. However, I will make sure that it is well put together and that it ends in a similar way just like in the show. Please let me know what you all think of it so far, because I would like to hear your thoughts and ideas on how I can make this story more interesting. The next chapter will be updated soon and I looked forward to see how it goes. Thanks again for reading this and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

GOTHAM'S HOPE

Chapter 2

 **Gotham Hospital 9:30pm**

Bruce Wayne was unconscious while being operated for his bullet wound injury in the emergency room. The doctors and nurses made sure that he was still breathing by keeping his oxygen mask on as they carefully removed the bullet from his stomach. Thankfully the operation was successful and they were able to stitch him up quickly before the injury got worst, because Bruce lost a lot of blood when he got shot. After the operation was over one of the nurses placed a tube into his left arm to help transfer blood into his body in order for him to heal and regain his energy so that way he doesn't feel light headed or dizzy. By this point the doctors had the nurses put him in one of the patient rooms on the second floor so he can get some rest while he was still asleep. Selina Kyle was still in the waiting room waiting patiently for one of the doctors to come in and inform her on how Bruce is doing when finally, a male doctor came out of the emergency room to inform her that the operation was successful.

"Excuse me miss." The male doctor said

"How is Bruce, is he going to be alright?" Selina asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Mr. Wayne is going to be alright, we were able to remove the bullet from his stomach and sew him up quickly before the injury got worse." The male doctor calmly explained.

"Oh thank god, can I please see him." Selina asked

"Yes of course, Mr. Wayne is on the second floor in room 45. He is still asleep so please try to keep it quiet." The male doctor said politely

"Thank you and I will." Selina said

Since she's visited the hospital before to steal food from the sick patients, Selina pretty much knew her way around the building and where the rooms were on each room. Selina took the elevator to the second floor and within a few seconds she manage to find room 45, which was where Bruce was staying in. When she slowly opened the door Selina immediately spotted Bruce in the hospital bed resting peacefully. Without making any noises she grabbed a chair next to the window and placed it next to the bed so she can sit next to Bruce and watch him sleep until he wakes up.

" _I am really glad you're safe Bruce, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you while I'm with you."_ Selina thought to herself as she watched Bruce sleep quietly.

 **Meanwhile at "The Siren's Club"**

Jim Gordon and Alfred Penny Worth made it to "The Siren's Club" quickly and they manage to find Barbara Kean at the bar section talking to her henchmen known as the "Sisters of the League". Jim tried to approach Barbara when he was suddenly stopped by one of the female ninjas who made him back away when she took out her sword as a warning sign, which actually surprised Jim a little. Alfred was also shocked by this to, but decided to not say anything and not do anything foolish that might start a fight in the bar.

"No one speaks to Barbara Kean unless she allows them to." The female ninja said

"Stand down fellow sister, let Jim speak." Barbara said calmly

"Yes my master." The female ninja said as she placed her sword back in her belt holder.

"I must say it's quite surprising to see you Jim along with Mr. Pennyworth, what brings you two here in my fine establishment." Barbara said with a fiendish smile on her face.

"Barbara where's Ra's Al Ghul, he's teamed up with Jeremiah Valeska and if we don't find them soon they're gonna blow up Gotham with more bombs around the city." captain Gordon explained

"How should I know, Ra's is always disappearing and hiding somewhere when you least expect it. Besides even if I did know where he was what makes you think that I would tell you two." Barbara said

"You listen here miss Kean, captain Gordon is in desperate need of help right now. That monster Jeremiah shot master Bruce in the stomach, because he was gonna kill Selina, but that boy saved her life from that psychopath. Master Bruce is still recovering in the hospital and…." Alfred tried to explain when Barbara Kean decided to interrupt what he had to say.

"Wait a minute Jeremiah Valeska tried to kill Selena." Barbara said with a now serious look on her face.

"Yes, but Selena is alright, she's with Bruce at the hospital to make sure he heals from his wound. Alfred and I believe that Jeremiah is working together with Ra's Al Ghul in order to blow up Gotham with more bombs placed around the city." captain Gordon said

"So basically you want me to help you find both Ra's and Jeremiah so you two can stop them." Barbara said

"It does sound ridiculous when you say it, but yes that's exactly what we need you to do miss Kean." Alfred said

Barbara didn't really know how to respond to this situation, because after everything that has happened between her and Jim Gordon has now led up to this moment where he comes to her for help. In the past Barbara did try to be a better person after she was released from Arkham Asylum years ago, because she wanted to undo the crimes she committed with Theo Galavan and prove to Jim that she is not evil anymore. But after Jim told Barbara that he wasn't fully convinced by her change of heart she went back to Tabitha who comforted her during her time of need, because she was the only one who accepted Barbara for who she is. Since then Barbara and Tabitha decided to stick together, because they understood each other and the two of them could trust one another as a team. Aside from that Barbara also cared about Selina to, because she always saw her as a good friend to that she can depend on as well. Barbara was well aware that Selina had a close friendship with Bruce Wayne and she can tell that the two of them clearly have feelings for each other even when neither of them want to admit it. Personally Barbara never really knew what to think of Bruce Wayne, because she hardly knew him, however she knew that Jim cared about him a lot. A part of her thought that Bruce was just another spoiled rich kid, because Barbara still remembers that one time when she tried to purchase the knife for Ra's Al Ghul at Penguin's auction Bruce Wayne manage to outbid her while acting in a very egotistical way that annoyed her so much. But after hearing that Bruce Wayne was willing to sacrifice his own life just to save Selina Kyle's after Jeremiah Valeska tried to kill her, it made Barbara have a different view of the boy that shows how he might not be that bad after all. After giving it much consideration Barbara finally, came to her senses and made up her mind about Jim's request for her help to find and stop Ra's and Jeremiah before they destroy Gotham.

"Alright you have convinced me, I will help you." Barbara said

"Thank you." captain Gordon said politely

After the two of them finished talking Barbara turned her attention towards Lelia who is second in command with the sisters of the league.

"Lelia, you and the other sisters gear up for battle while I help Jim and Alfred track down Ra's Al Ghul." Barbara said

"Yes master." Lelia said

After that Lelia and the other female ninjas left the bar room to prepare for the fight against Ra's Al Ghul. Barbara then brought Jim and Alfred to her office so that way they would have some privacy while the three them work on tracking down Ra's Al Ghul and Jeremiah Valeska.

"Before I stopped working for Ra's he gave me important information on where most of his secret bases were and which of them kept either weapons or ancient artifacts that he collected over the years." Barbara explained as she pulled out a map from her desk that shows the different marked locations of where Ra's Al Ghul's headquarters might be.

Both Jim and Alfred were surprised to see that Ra's has four hidden bases in Gotham, which now makes it more complicated, because

"This guys got four different lairs around the city and he could be hiding in either one of them. How in the bloody hell are we going to be able to find out which one he's using." Alfred said

"Relax Mr. Pennyworth, Ra's maybe clever at hiding, but I have an ace up my sleeve of finding him. See when I first became his partner he gave me a special radio phone with a built in GPS that can track a person who has the same device with them." Barbara said while taking out the radio phone from that she keeps in her pocket.

"Are you certain that this will instantly lead us to his hideout?" captain Gordon asked curiously

"Jim trust me, I know what I am doing." Barbara said as she concentrated on activating the radio phone and accessing the GPS system to locate Ra's and Jeremiah.

"You're right I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you." captain Gordon said

"I understand." Barbara said

The radio phone finally, tracked down Ra's Al Ghul's location in one of the four hidden bases. Barbara smiled a little when the GPS system showed the area to where he was hiding with the same device, which made it easier for her, Jim, and Alfred to find him in order to stop his evil plan.

"I got him, he and Jeremiah are hiding in an old warehouse building that's in the south west area of Gotham." Barbara said while showing the GPS location on the radio phone to both Jim and Alfred.

"Thank god, we gotta hurry and fast before they detonate the bombs." captain Gordon said

"I couldn't agree more mate." Alfred said

"Time to pay Ra's Al Ghul and Jeremiah Valeska a little visit." Barbara said with a smile on her face.

"Barbara listen to me I appreciate you helping us, but let's make something clear. Our plan is stop Ra's and Jeremiah along with taking them into custody before they destroy Gotham. We're not killing them, do you understand." captain Gordon explained

"Fine I promise I won't kill either one of them, but only if you promise to make sure that those two maniacs are kept locked up in a more secure prison." Barbara said

"I promise." captain Gordon said

"Alright then let's go." Barbara said

They each geared up for battle to take on the two psychopaths and once the three of them were ready they all headed toward the warehouse in south west Gotham. Before they left The Sirens Club, Barbara called Tabitha Galavan to inform her on what she was going to do and that she needed her help to face off against Ra's Al Ghul and Jeremiah as backup. At first Tabitha was hesitant about whether or not she should help Barbara out, because she was in the middle of making sure that Butch Gilzean gets the help he needs from Hugo Strange in order to cure his zombie form and turn back into his original self. Luckily for her, the Penguin offered to stay with Butch while she helps Barbara with her mission. Eventually, Tabitha agreed to help Barbara so she told her where the location of the warehouse is so she can meet her there to assist in the fight against Ra's and Jeremiah. Tabitha told Barbara that she'll meet her there as soon as possible and after she hung up her phone, Tabitha quickly left the Cobblepot mansion to meet up with Barbara at the warehouse. Each of them felt a little anxious, because they didn't know what was going to happen once they face off against the two villains, plus they might have goons ready to ambush them. At least Barbara has the sisters of the league to back her up in case if the fight becomes intense, because she knew that things were about to get serious.

 **Back at the Gotham Hospital**

Selina stayed with Bruce the entire time in his patient room while he was still asleep in bed. She didn't mind waiting for him to wake up, because he needed as much rest as possible in order for him to recover.

" _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, I wonder what he's thinking right now?"_ Selina thought to herself while she looked at Bruce quietly.

As Selina sat next to Bruce she placed her left hand on his right hand and held on to it for awhile, because it comforts her when she holds his hand. During that same moment when Selina wasn't paying attention, she felt her being grasp by Bruce's fingers. When Selina finally, noticed this her heart was filled with joy and happiness, because it was a sign that Bruce was starting to wake up. Bruce's eyes began to slowly open and after he was fully awake, Bruce was able to quickly figure out where he was and who's hand he was holding.

"Oh my god Bruce you're alright and I'm glad you're awake now, I was so worried about you." Selina said as she gave Bruce a nice warm hug without any hesitation with tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

"Selina, thank goodness you're safe. I wasn't sure what happened after I got injured by Jeremiah's gun shot." Bruce said as he also cried a little with tears of joy as well.

The two of them embraced each other in a comforting hug for a few seconds. Bruce felt relieved, because even after everything he's been through today, he was happy that Selina was safe and did not get hurt by Jeremiah after the incident at Wayne Manor. Bruce and Selina finally, stopped hugging and decided to discuss what happened previously.

"What happened after I got injured?" Bruce asked

"Alfred called 9-1-1 and we had an ambulance bring you to the hospital to help you get treated for your wound. I waited patiently for the doctors and nurses to let me know when I could check up on you until you were alright. I was so scared Bruce and I was afraid that I was going to lose you, because I care about you so much." Selina explained as she manage to wipe off the tears from her eyes and remain calm.

"I was scared too Selina, because the whole time I was unconscious I thought at one point I was never going to see you again if I died from my wound and I care about you a lot to." Bruce said

"Well your safe with me now, that is all that matters." Selina said

"Thank you for staying with me the whole time while I was recovering. I really appreciate it and it means so much to me that you did not leave me here alone." Bruce explained while wiping off the tears from his eyes and relax at the same time.

"You're welcome." Selina said.

"Where's Alfred, is he here?" Bruce asked

There was a moment of hesitation between Bruce and Selina, because she knew where this conversation was going to lead to next. Selina didn't want Bruce to get all worried about Alfred since she knows that the butler can take care of himself and he's with captain Gordon so it's not like he'll be in any grave danger right now. Finally, Selina built up the courage to just calmly tell Bruce the truth on where Alfred is and what he's doing at the moment.

"No, Alfred is with captain Gordon heading to The Sirens Club." Selina said

"What why?" Bruce asked

"While you were unconscious Ra's Al Ghul broke Jeremiah out of the GCPD after he was taken into custody. Jim and Alfred decided to seek help Barbara, because she might know where they're hiding so that way they can catch them and prevent those two psychos from blowing up Gotham." Selina explained

"This is insane I gotta do something. I have to help them Selina." Bruce said while trying to get out of bed, but he was quickly stopped by Selina's right arm before he could get up.

"No Bruce, it's too dangerous. You nearly died after saving my life I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed while you're still recovering." Selina said in a serious tone.

"You don't understand Selina I…." Bruce said when suddenly Selina interrupted what he had to say, because she started getting upset by his arrogance.

"NO, you don't understand Bruce." Selina said as she started crying a little.

"I almost lost you Bruce and I didn't think I was ever going to see you again if you had died from your injury. You're the only real friend I have ever had in my life that actually cared about me and showed compassion towards me even when I had nothing. I don't want you to leave me just so you can go all hero Bruce, because you think it's your responsibility when it's not. Stop trying to make everything a mission and for once just stay here with me, because I need you Bruce please." Selina begged as the tears in her eyes fell down from her cheeks.

Bruce was so shocked by everything Selina had just said, because throughout all the times they've been together this moment was different. Deep down Bruce knew that Selina was right, not everything is his responsibility and he shouldn't always make a mission for himself. Bruce finally, decided to make a choice as he looked Selina in the eye to talk to her.

"I am not going to leave you Selina, because I'm staying right here with you I promise." Bruce said

"Thank you." Selina said while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter to my story so far, because I wanted to make sure that I put a lot more effort into this one by adding more details with a little bit of some character development between Bruce and Selina. I really had fun with writing the emotional conversation between Bruce and Selina, because I wanted to focus on how even though it's Bruce's destiny to become the hero Gotham it doesn't mean he must always force himself to live this life forever and the interaction with Selina helped remind him that he always has a choice. Do not worry I'm not going change Bruce's fate, he will still follow the path to becoming Batman by the end of this story, but the only difference is that he will have a better understanding of how he can make his own choice of whether or not he wants to continue living the life of a caped crusader or not and just try to live a life of his own at some point when he's older. The next chapter will be updated soon and like I said in the first one please leave a comment if you have any recommended ideas or suggestions for the remaining two chapters of the story. Thank you for reading this and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

GOTHAM'S HOPE

Chapter 3

 **Gotham Warehouse 10:18pm**

Jim Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, and Barbara Kean recently made it to the warehouse in the south west section of Gotham. Tabitha had not shown up yet, but Barbara wasn't worried, because she knew that Tabitha would always show up when Barbara least expects it. The three of them were ready to face both Ra's Al Ghul and Jeremiah Valeska for the final battle, because each of them knew that everything that happens now will determine the fate of the city. The sisters of the league were also prepared as well to fight whatever minions Ra's has guarding the facility. They all cautiously entered the warehouse to make sure there weren't any traps or goons to surprise them as they make their way through the building. Captain Gordon was keeping a close eye on his surroundings as he stayed with the group, because he knew something didn't feel right.

"Keep your eyes open, who knows what those two psychopaths might have in store for us." captain Gordon said as he held his gun in both hands.

"Do you think they know we're here mate?" Alfred asked curiously while holding on to his gun as well.

"If they did we would already be dead by now Mr. Pennyworth." Barbara said while carrying her revolver.

As they made their way through the warehouse, the group found a staircase that led them up to the second floor of the building. When they reached the second floor captain Gordon quickly spotted Ra's Al Ghul and Jeremiah standing by a big glass window looking at the city.

"GCPD, put your hands where I can see them." captain Gordon said as he raised his gun in both hands.

Alfred, Barbara, and the sisters of the league also raised their weapons as well to make sure the two villains do not try any funny business.

"I must say captain Gordon, you truly are a bold one." Ra's Al Ghul said as he and Jeremiah both slowly turned around to face captain Gordon.

"Where are the other bombs, tell us now." captain Gordon said in a serious tone.

"Honestly Jimbo, you're wasting your time, because one way or another those bombs will go off even if we tell you where they are." Jeremiah said while smiling with an evil grin.

"Will you just shut up already and tell us where those damn bombs are and how do we disarm them?" Barbara said as she pointed her revolver at the two villains.

"It's a shame that you chose to help captain Gordon rather than just watch the city burn and leave Gotham with me Barbara." Ra's said

"Sorry Ra's, but I prefer helping Jim than being with you and smiley boy over there." Barbara said as she started losing her patience

"How do we disarm the bombs, surely you two mates must have built some kind of button that can shut them off and if you do then hand it over now?" Alfred asked while holding his gun at the bad guys.

"There is no button, the bombs will go off automatically once they've reached the critical level to detonate and they can't be stopped." Jeremiah said

"You're lying, I don't believe you." captain Gordon said

"How's Bruce doing by the way?" Jeremiah asked as he smiled fiendishly.

Jim knew what Jeremiah was trying to do when he asked that question, because he's trying to mess with his mind in order to make him angry. However, Jim was able to remain calm and not let his emotions get the better of him, because his main priority was to save Gotham from being blown up.

"Shut up and hand over the button to turn off the bombs." captain Gordon said.

"Did the doctors say he might not make it from the bullet wound I left in his stomach?" Jeremiah said

"Don't you dare say another word about master Bruce you evil monster." Alfred said in a serious tone.

"What's the matter Mr. Pennyworth, are you scared of the thought that poor Bruce might never be able to walk again." Jeremiah said

"This Isn't about Bruce, now for the last time give us the button that can disarm the bombs?" captain Gordon asked.

"Like he said captain Gordon, there is no button and there's no way to disarm them. Gotham's time has come and none of you can stop it." Ra's said

"That is total bulls%#t and you know it Ra's." Barbara said

"I think it's time we ended this conversation." Ra's said as he snapped his fingers on his right hand, which summoned a bunch of his ninja guards in the warehouse.

Jim, Alfred, Barbara, and the sisters of the league were all surrounded by the amount of ninjas that Ra's Al Ghul had at his disposal. There was no way out except to just fight until the very end, because the group knew deep down that they cannot give up, because Gotham needs them now more than ever. As Barbara pointed her revolver at the ninjas ready to open fire, something caught her attention. She saw a familiar figure who was twenty feet away trying to carefully hide behind a huge crate in the far left corner of the building. Barbara smiled when she realized who it was and didn't want to spoil the surprise to anyone.

"Any last words Barbara before we kill you and the rest of your teammates." Ra's asked

"Just one…. **NOW!** " Barbara yelled out.

In that same moment Tabitha had jumped out behind the crate and started firing a lot of bullets from a machine gun she was carrying. Each of the shots fired manage to hit most of the ninjas killing them instantly while also causing both Ra's and Jeremiah to separate in order to dodge the bullets being fired in there direction of the warehouse. Without any hesitation Jim, Alfred, Barbara, and the sisters of the league used this advantage to start fighting off the remaining ninjas. Tabitha joined the fight as well after she ran out of bullets from her machine gun and decided to use her whip to fight against the ninjas.

"We can't let them get away, if they do Gotham is done for." captain Gordon said next to Alfred who was helping him fight two ninja assassins.

"I'm doing the best I can here mate, but I don't know if you notice that we're in the middle of trying to not die by these two ninja guys." Alfred said as he dodged the assassin swinging his sword at him.

"Relax boys, Ra's is mine." Barbara said as she saw Ra's trying to hide by some crates in the right section corner of the warehouse.

Barbara headed in that direction and shot down a ninja that tried to charge attack her. She quickly re-loaded her revolver as she prepared to take on her former master.

"Ra's, come out and fight me like a man." Barbara said while pointing her revolver over by where he was hiding.

Barbara stayed alert the whole time waiting for Ra's Al Ghul to come out of hiding as she slowly walked towards by the crates in order to catch him off guard. When she finally got close enough Barbara quickly moved over to the other side of the crates to shoot Ra's with her revolver, but to her surprise he was gone. Just before she could react Ra's tackled Barbara from behind and tried to subdue her, but thanks to her months of training from him she manage to push him off before he could take her down.

"After everything I taught you, the one thing you still have trouble learning is to always watch your surrounding." Ra's said

"I am an unpredictable woman Ra's, you should know that by now." Barbara said as she raised her revolver and tried to shoot Ra's.

As she pulled the trigger no bullets came out of the weapon. When Barbara noticed this she looked at Ra's and he smiled in reaction to her situation.

"Actually, I do my dear." Ra's said while holding up his right hand and opening it revealing the bullets he secretly took out when he tackled Barbara previously.

"Fine will this old fashion way." Barbara said as she threw revolver to the side and prepared herself to fight Ra's in a one on one martial art fight.

"Lets do this." Ra's said while preparing himself for the fight that he and Barbara were about to engage in at this very moment.

When captain Gordon and Alfred defeated the two ninjas that they were facing they tried to look for Jeremiah while the sisters of the league take fight of the last Ra's Al Ghul's ninja assassins. As they searched cautiously Alfred could've sworn he heard something behind him and that's when he turned around and saw Jeremiah try to stab captain Gordon with a switchblade he was holding in his left hand.

"Gordon look out." Alfred said next to captain Gordon who manage to quickly turn around and react fast enough to Jeremiah trying to attack him.

Captain Gordon saw the switchblade and used his reflexes to disarm his opponent while at the same time try to punch him in the face with his right hand and then pin him down to the ground in order to subdue him.

"You're under arrest Jeremiah." captain Gordon said as he started placing handcuffs on Jeremiah's hands.

"You think you've won Jim, but not yet, because I'd be more concerned about your lady friend if I were you." Jeremiah said as he laughed.

Captain Gordon looked over to where Barbara was and saw how she was losing the fight against Ra's.

"Alfred keep an eye on Jeremiah I'm going to help Barbara." captain Gordon said

"No problem mate." Alfred said while pointing his gun at Jeremiah who was now handcuffed from where he was sitting. Alfred made sure that Jeremiah didn't pull any tricks up his sleeve as he kept watch to make sure he doesn't escape.

Barbara didn't know how much longer she could take on Ra's, because even though she knew how to fight he clearly had the advantage. Barbara tried to throw a quick punch at him, but Ra's blocked it and knocked her down on the floor.

"You've fought honorably Barbara, but now it's time to end this." Ra's said as he was about finish her off with a final blow when suddenly he got shot in the right shoulder knocking him down on to the ground instantly.

"I don't think so." captain Gordon said

Captain Gordon helped Barbara up off the floor and she was quite shocked at how Jim quickly came to her rescue.

"Barbara are you alright." captain Gordon asked

"I will be alright thank you." Barbara said

"You're welcome." captain Gordon said

The two them then turn their attention back to Ra's Al Ghul who quickly got back up off the ground.

"You think your bullets will stop me, I cannot die. Only my true heir of the demon's head can kill me." Ra's said as he started to slowly walk towards both captain Gordon and Barbara.

"Alright Ra's we get it none of us can kill you with the Kurdish Dagger except Bruce Wayne." Barbara said

Barbara still remembered how the last time she fought Ra's was when she was unable to kill her former master with the Kurdish Dagger. It nearly cost Tabitha's life when Ra's threatened to kill her if Barbara did not give back the power of the demon's head he gave her before he died. Barbara finally, came to her senses and decided to just give back the power to Ra's, because as much as she wanted to keep the power of the demon's head, she did not want to lose Tabitha since Barbara still cares about her a lot. After Ra's Al Ghul re-gained the power of the demon's head from Barbara he also took the Kurdish Dagger with him, because he realized that until he is able to complete his duty of the prophecy by bringing destruction to Gotham so that way Ra's can convince Bruce Wayne to fulfill his destiny to become the hero he's meant to be. Once he manages to do that Ra's can finally, be put to rest forever and truly stay dead this time.

"Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees now Ra's." captain Gordon said while raising his gun at Ra's.

"The prophecy is being fulfilled, Gotham will be destroyed, it will be reborn through my vision, and none of you can stop it." Ra's explained as he got closer with every step.

"This is your last warning Ra's, stand down or I will open fire on you." captain Gordon said

"Gotham's dark hero will rise to save it." Ra's said as he was now just about five feet away from where both Jim and Barbara were standing

Captain Gordon did not hesitate when he fired his gun at Ra's Al Ghul, unfortunately the man dodged the bullet quickly and disarmed Gordon before he could shoot a second time. When captain Gordon tried to attack Ra's, he was surprised at how fast the man, which shows how skillful he is in combat. Ra's quickly uppercuts Jim in the face with his right hand, nearly knocking him to the floor. Barbara tried to help Jim when she attempted to charge attack Ra's, but the man manage to overpower her and then pushed Barbara to the side. Captain Gordon tried to be extra cautious as he prepared himself for another round with Ra's, but Gordon had to be quick and he can't give up yet, because he has to find out from Ra's and Jeremiah on how to disarm the bombs in time before they go off.

"The two of you are only delaying the inevitable, you can't defeat me." Ra's said

Just before they got back to fighting, Ra's was attacked by something that wrapped around his neck. When captain Gordon saw this he noticed that the thing around Ra's Al Ghul's neck is a leather whip. As he look over to the other side to see who was using the leather whip, Gordon was surprised to see that it was Tabitha.

"Thought you could use a little help." Tabitha said

"Thank you." captain Gordon said

Ra's was unable to free himself from Tabitha's whip that was wrapped around his neck, which made it easier for captain Gordon to interrogate him on how to stop the bombs from blowing up in Gotham.

"No more games Ra's, tell us how to stop the bombs." captain Gordon asked

"You're too late." Ra's said as he smiled evilly

In that same moment when the fight finally, ended with the sisters of the league defeating all of Ra's Al Ghul's ninjas a loud explosion went off, which caught captain Gordon's attention as he looked in the direction over by the big window showing what's happening outside in the city. All of Jeremiah's bombs detonated, but instead of destroying the buildings, each of the bridges that lead to the city were blown up, because that is where they wanted the bombs to be set in order for their plan to work. With no way out of the city this means that the citizens of Gotham were now cut off from the outside world and they were on their own to face whatever destruction came their way since now everybody will be fighting for control of city.

"Oh my god." captain Gordon said as he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"No...this can't be happening." Barbara said while witnessing the chaos that was happening outside through the big window.

"Were cut off from the outside world." Tabitha said

The three of them were shocked by this, because now they were on their own now and Gotham city has become no man's land. Alfred also saw everything that happened to while keeping an eye on Jeremiah at the same time and he was just as surprised as the others to when all of the bridges blew up.

"Beautiful Isn't it." Ra's said while watching his work unfold.

"I couldn't agree more Ra's, chaos has now come to Gotham." Jeremiah said as he looked at Ra's in the other direction to where he was with a smile on his face.

Captain Gordon and the rest of the group didn't know what to do at this point since they were unable to disarm the bombs from blowing up even though they manage to capture both Jeremiah and Ra's in the process. The only thing Jim could think of right now was to keep his promise to Barbara by making sure the two villains don't escape again and keep them locked up somewhere more secure this time.

"Let's get these two out of here." captain Gordon said to his allies

"Are you kidding me, Ra's and Jeremiah just blew up the bridges that lead to the city. We're stuck here now and you still want to arrest these psychopaths rather than just kill them now while we have them." Tabitha said in a serious tone while keeping an eye on Ra's, who was still wrapped with the whip around his neck.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I promised Barbara that I would keep these two locked up somewhere more secure if we capture them and I'm not going to break that promise." captain Gordon explained

Tabitha turned her attention to Barbara, because she thought this whole thing was now just getting ridiculous.

"Barbara seriously, let's just kill these two now and we won't have to worry about them anymore. Ra's Al Ghul nearly killed me last time when he forced you to give back the demon's head to him." Tabitha said

"No Tabitha these two maniacs deserve to be put in jail, killing them won't make a difference, because Ra's will just come back resurrected and he'll probably even do the same thing to Jeremiah if he gets the chance. Believe me I am just as mad at them as you are after what they just did with destroying the bridges, but it's not going to fix anything, because soon we're all going to be fighting for survival in order to stay alive while everybody else will be fighting over control of Gotham. Let Jim take them into custody and handle it alright." Barbara explained

After a few seconds of silence between the two of them Tabitha finally, came to her senses and made a decision.

"Fine, I'll let captain Gordon arrest these guys." Tabitha said

"Thank you." Barbara said

As the group headed downstairs towards the exit with the two captured bad guys, Ra's Al Ghul decided to speak again while he was being escorted by Tabitha.

"Keep moving Ra's." Tabitha said as she noticed that Ra's suddenly stopped walking for some reason even though he was still tied up with her leather whip.

"I don't think so, because this is where I leave." Ra's said

In that moment Ra's head butted Tabitha in the face pushing her back a little, which gave the opportunity to quickly break free from the whip around his neck. The rest of the group saw this to so Jim and Barbara tried to stop Ra's before he can get away.

"Freeze, don't move." captain Gordon said while raising his gun at him.

"You are not going anywhere Ra's." Barbara said as she pointed her revolver at him as well.

"Sorry, but my mission is done here. Now I can finally, rest forever and my true heir of the demon's head will finish what I started." Ra's explained

Without any hesitation Ra's Al Ghul quickly pulled out a smoke bomb out of his right pocket and disappeared instantly.

" **NO**!" captain Gordon yelled

"Dammit." Barbara said

The whole group couldn't believe it even after everything they just went through, Ra's still manage to escape just like that after he got captured a few minutes ago. At least Jeremiah Valeska didn't get away, because he was still handcuffed and Alfred made sure he never left his sight while he had his gun aimed at him. As much as Jim wanted to go after Ra's he has to make sure that Jeremiah is locked up somewhere with more security, because he knew that Arkham Asylum and Blackgate state penitentiary were out of the question since those facilities are easily escapable.

"Now what do we do, Ra's just escaped and Gotham will be tearing itself apart soon since all of the bridges are destroyed, leaving us cut off from the outside world." Alfred said

"I don't know, but we still have Jeremiah in custody so we need to get him back to the GCPD before it is too late." captain Gordon said

There was a little bit of hesitation and silence during that same moment, because at this point nobody in the group didn't know what to do, because nothing was going their way. The quietness was finally, broken when Barbara decided to speak up.

"Alright look I get it that some of you are mad right now, because everything's going down the drain. But honestly Jim's right, it's bad enough that Ra's escaped, but if we don't put Jeremiah away soon it's only a matter of time before he gets loose again so we got to bring him back to the GCPD now." Barbara explained

This manages to convince everyone in the group to help make sure that Jeremiah is brought back to the GCPD to be locked up until captain Gordon can find another place to put him in.

"Thank you." Captain Gordon said

"You're welcome." Barbara said

They all then started walking back to the GCPD building while escorting the captured Jeremiah who was still handcuffed.

 **The Gotham Hospital (a few minutes before the bombs went off)**

Bruce never left the hospital once when he decided to stay with Selina and during that time they mostly just talked and keep each other company. Bruce and Selina mostly talked about all of the good times the two of them had together ever since they first met as kids. At one point Bruce decided to change the subject, because there was something personal he wanted to get off his chest.

"Selina." Bruce said

"Yeah Bruce." Selina said

"I want you to know that I am really sorry." Bruce said

"For what?" Selina said with a confused look on her face.

"For everything, I haven't always been a good friend to you and I've felt really guilty every time I did something foolish that ended up putting your life in danger." Bruce said

"Bruce I understand, but you really do not have to apologize to me." Selina said

"But I want to Selina and I really mean it this time from the bottom of my heart. The worst thing I ever I did to you was when I said you don't really care about me or anybody else and ever since then I regretted it, because it made me feel like jerk that nearly pushed away the only true friend I ever had in my life. It was wrong of me to say that to you Selina, I never meant to hurt you or take you for granted and I am very sorry for all of it." Bruce explained

This actually shocked Selina a little bit, because even though Bruce has apologized to her on many occasions this one was truly different. Selina still remembers that day when she heard about Alfred getting badly hurt and how Bruce didn't really explain what happened, because he just told her to go home. The memory of it seemed like only yesterday, because it all happened during the events of the Alice Tetch virus spreading through Gotham until it finally, ended when a cure was developed to save the citizens that were infected by it. Things were never same from that point on, but eventually Bruce and Selina were able to become friends again and move on afterwards. Selina still thought that it was unnecessary for Bruce to say sorry, but after listening to what he had to say she started to understand where he was going with this. Bruce really felt bad for all of the mistakes he has made with Selina in the past and seeing him admit it in a mature way really shows how serious his apology is this time.

"Bruce that really means a lot to me, I appreciate you saying that and I want you to know that I do forgive you." Selina said

"Thank you." Bruce said

"You're welcome and if makes you feel better I haven't been a great friend either." Selina said

"Selina don't say that you are a good friend to me." Bruce said

"No I am not, I mean I made some mistakes that ended up hurting your feelings as well and I to felt guilty about it sometimes. The worst thing I ever did was when I found out you were kidnapped by the Court of Owls and I didn't do anything about it." Selina said

"It's not your fault Selina, I was the one who wanted to find out more about the Court of Owls, because I thought I could stop them, but it was stupid of me to think that and I nearly got you and Alfred killed in the process." Bruce said

"Bruce you don't understand, I didn't realize you were missing until that clone of you came by to tell me that he's been impersonating you as part of the Court of Owls plan to destroy Gotham. When I asked him where you were he nearly killed me by pushing me out of a window. I was lucky to be alive if it wasn't for Ivy who revived me from my coma, but after that I got so angry and all I wanted to do was to kill that clone of you. Before I could take him down Alfred stopped me and when I told him that the clone was impersonating you he tried to interrogate him to know where you were. Unfortunately, the clone knocked out Alfred and me before he could tell us anything and then he just disappeared. When Alfred and I finally, woke up he told me that we should look for you, but I chose not to, because I was still frustrated about the thing with my mom leaving me again so I just did nothing. This was the most selfish thing I have ever done to you Bruce and I don't think I can ever forgive myself, but I want you to know that I am really sorry for my dumb mistake." Selina explained

There was a moment of silence between the two of them for a few seconds, but at one point Bruce finally, decided to speak up again.

"Selina listen to me, I am not mad at you alright. We both made mistakes and we can't undo them, but what we can do is learn to let it go by accepting it as it is and just move on, because that's what really matters. Do not beat yourself up, I really appreciate you telling me all of this and I want you to know that I forgive you to." Bruce said as he placed his right hand on Selina's left hand.

"Thank you." Selina said as she held on to Bruce's hand.

"You're welcome." Bruce said

In that same moment the two of them kissed for a few seconds and then stopped afterwards.

"I love you Selina." Bruce said

"I love you to Bruce." Selina said

The two of them heard a loud noise that got their attention. Selina told Bruce to stay in bed while she walked over by the window to see what was going on outside. She saw piles of smoke coming from different explosions around the city, but Selina noticed that none of the buildings were destroyed. It didn't take her long to realize that Jeremiah's bombs detonated, because she knows that captain Gordon and Alfred were trying to stop that from happening. Selina look closer at where the piles of smoke was coming from and it seems to be originating from where the Gotham bridges are, which all lead in and out of the city since Selina has been to areas before, because she's familiar with knowing certain sections of the city. Selina then realized that the bombs blew up all of the bridges and now the citizens of Gotham are cut off from the outside world.

"Selina what is going on out there." Bruce asked.

"Bruce….I think Gotham's in big trouble." Selina said as she turned around to face Bruce.

Without any warning their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice that came out of nowhere.

"Hello Bruce, I hope you do not mind me visiting." Ra's said

Bruce and Selina were immediately surprised to see Ra's Al Ghul standing in front them.

 **Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this new chapter for my story and I got to say I had a lot of fun with writing this one. I tried my best with writing down the fight scenes from the warehouse while also making sure that it follows some similar details from the season 4 finale. I understand some of you might be curious as to why Barbara has a sense of morality all of a sudden in this chapter with letting Ra's and Jeremiah live. Well if you remember back in the middle of season 2 when Barbara woke up from her coma she felt guilty for the crimes she committed and wanted to make up for it by helping Jim when he was doing his own investigation. When Jim rejected her it made Barbara go back to being a bad guy again so it makes sense when you think about it. I think the best way to explain her sudden change of heart to wanting to help Jim now is, because Jim told her how Bruce risked his life to save Selina. If you remember back in Season 2 Barbara wanted to make Jim pay for leaving her after he fell in love with Lee. However when Jim tried to save Barbara from falling out of the church window she realized that Jim Isn't as selfish as she thought he was. So in a way when Barbara heard about Bruce saving Selina from Jeremiah it reminded her about how Jim tried to save her as well. But remember this is just an alternate version of the story I made up for the show so I just want you to know that, because I am not trying to make this canon in any way. I really loved writing the conversation between Bruce and Selina, because even though their relationship has grown over time I felt like the one thing that was missing was that there never a real moment where the two them try to admit the mistakes that they've made throughout the course of the show. I made sure that this conversation was detailed while referencing how it led up to this moment between both Bruce and Selina, because I feel like this is what helps bring back the spark of love in their relationship, which is also very important to help show how the two of them have grown more mature in the story. I am excited to write the final chapter of the story and like I said before if you have any suggestions on what I should add to this fanfiction then let me know in the comments. The last chapter will be updated soon so anyways thank you for reading this and have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

GOTHAM'S HOPE

Chapter 4 (Part 1)

 **Gotham Hospital 11:04pm**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle did not know why Ra's Al Ghul was here all of a sudden. The two of them thought that this was some sort of trap that he had planned out somehow, because they weren't sure if Ra's was either going to kill them both or do something to take them as prisoners. Selina quickly ran over to where Bruce was and tried to protect him from Ra's by keeping him behind her while he was still sitting in his bed as she was facing towards the villain.

"I will not let you hurt Bruce, if you want to get to him you have to go through me." Selina said while pulling out her whip ready to defend both Bruce and herself.

"Relax miss Kyle, I am not here to fight and I have no intention to bring you two any harm. I just came to talk to Bruce that is all." Ra's explained

"Not gonna happen, your buddy Jeremiah Valeska tried to kill me and Bruce nearly died in the process." Selina said

"I am well aware of what happened earlier at Wayne Manor miss Kyle." Ra's said

"Why are you really here Ra's?" Bruce asked curiously

Ra's Al Ghul then turned his attention toward Bruce.

"The reason why I am here is, because my time has finally, come. I have spent many years living a life of serving the demon's head and leading the league of assassins in order to bring justice to this world while also trying to end the evil that wishes to destroy it. I knew at one point I would have find a successor who would be worthy enough to continue my work. That is why I am here Bruce, because now that I have completed my mission of bringing chaos to this city, the people of Gotham will soon need someone to defend it and become its dark hero to save it." Ra's explained

"No Ra's, I already told you before I will never join you or the league of assassins. You say that you want to save the world, but all you have done is hurt innocent people in Gotham, because all you do is murder anyone who gets in the way of your plan and that is wrong. You even tried to kill me and Selina by having Jeremiah do your dirty work." Bruce explained

"You honestly think that I sent Jeremiah to kill you and miss Kyle, that was never my intention Bruce. The real reason why I had Jeremiah invade Wayne Manor was to test you." Ra's said

Selina started getting confused from what Ra's meant by that and decided to intervene in the conversation.

"This doesn't make any sense, what do you mean by testing him?" Selina asked while putting her whip away back around her belt.

"The point of the test was to see if Bruce would be willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people he cares about, even if that means sacrificing himself to save another life. Bruce manage to succeed in doing that when he took a bullet for you after Jeremiah's failed attempt to shoot you in front of him." Ra's explained

"That's ridiculous, Bruce doesn't need some test to prove that he wants to protect the people he cares about. Sure he can get a little carried away at times, but deep down I know Bruce will always be there to help others, especially the people he loves and cares about." Selina said

"You may think that his test was unnecessary, but I don't, because it shows that he is now ready to fulfill his destiny." Ra's said

Bruce decided to speak again, because he knew where this conversation with Ra's was leading.

"You're wrong Ra's, you may think that I am meant to be your heir for the league of assassins, but I will never become someone like you. That day back at Blackgate prison when you forced me to kill you with the dagger it nearly destroyed me psychology, because I was filled with so much anger and I wanted to make you pay for killing Alex Winthrop. My emotions made me act selfish toward the people I love and I nearly pushed them away, because I couldn't accept the fact that I wasn't able to save Alex and that I broke my vow to never take a life. But I finally, overcame the darkness that tried to control me, because Jim Gordon was there to help remind me that even though I made some mistakes it doesn't mean that I have face them alone, because I have friends that really care about me and want to be there for me. If it wasn't for Gordon I don't know what would have happened to me, because if my inner darkness took control of me I would never be the same and it would make me forget who I really am deep down inside. Selina is right I do not need some test to prove that I want to help keep the city safe, because it's unnecessary. I really do want to defend Gotham and yes I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I care about, but I will not allow myself to make the same mistake twice where I cross a line that involves killing, because there has to be moral values for this city. That's why I will never be like you Ra's, because Gotham needs to know the real difference from what's right and wrong." Bruce explained

Selina actually found out about all of the stuff Bruce went through, because he told her about it. She wanted to check up on him to make sure he was alright so Selina came by Wayne Manor one night a few days after Bruce was nearly killed by Ivy Pepper. She found him in his study as usual and when the two of them started talking, that's when Bruce decided to be fully honest with Selina, because he didn't want to keep secrets from her anymore and he also felt that Selina deserves to know the real reason about why he was acting so different since the last time they each other, which was at "The Siren's Club". After Bruce explained everything to her, it all started making sense to Selina since she now knew the truth. He blamed himself for Alex's death and was unable to cope with it especially, when Ra's Al Ghul forced Bruce to him with the dagger, which is what caused him to become emotionally conflicted. Bruce also told Selina that he never meant to act like a selfish billionaire brat towards her, because Bruce wanted her to know that is not who he is and that he just didn't know how to deal with his guilt after everything he went through. Selina could tell that Bruce felt really bad for the way he acted and wanted to make things right between him and her. Even though the two of them had their ups and downs Selina decided to forgive Bruce, because she still cares about him so much and she was also glad to see that he was, finally being honest with her. Bruce actually felt much better afterwards, especially since Selina helped comfort him in order to pull him out of the darkness that Bruce was mentally trapped and bring him back into the light. It was from that moment on that both Bruce and Selina knew deep down they will always be there for each other no matter what.

"Such brave words to say Bruce, I have always admired that about you. For what it's worth I want you to know that I am truly sorry for everything I have done to you and your friends." Ra's said

"You really expect us to forgive you after what you and your ninja buddies have done to us along with this city." Selina said

"I do not need forgiveness miss Kyle, but I wanted to admit my mistakes that I have made to Bruce. I still believe in my cause of serving the demon's head and while I do not regret my actions to save Gotham, I now realize that their consequences to what I do." Ra's said

Ra's then turned his attention to Bruce to explain what he is trying to say.

"I never meant to bring any harm to you Bruce and I did not mean to kill your friend Alex Winthrop, it was not my intention." Ra's said

"Do you really mean it?" Bruce asked

"Yes I do and I wanted to make sure you knew that. I know now that I can't force you to lead the league of assassins or serve the demon's head, but it's important for you to know that you are destined to save this city as the dark hero that you're meant to be. Protect Gotham Bruce, because it needs you now more than ever." Ra's said

"I will." Bruce said

After the two of them finished talking, Selina decided to say something as well.

"So what are you going to do now?" Selina asked Ra's

"Well now that my mission is, finally finished there is still one last thing I must do miss Kyle." Ra's said

"Like what?" Selina asked curiously

Ra's then removed a blade he had stored in his knife sheath around his belt. When he showed the blade to Bruce and Selina they instantly recognized it as the Kurdish Dagger that can kill Ra's.

"This is also why I came to see you Bruce, because I need you to kill me again so that way I stay dead permanently this time and then after that I want you to destroy the dagger as well."

There was a moment of silence between the three of them during this conversation, because Bruce and Selina did not really expect Ra's Al Ghul to ask something like that. The two of them remember that when they last saw Ra's was when he fought Barbara Kean at "The Siren's Club" and he manage to re-gain the power of the demon's head from her after their battle. Ra's also took the dagger with him as well when he escaped, but Bruce and Selina didn't really know why he still needed it, because they thought that he was probably going to destroy it or maybe Ra's just wanted to keep it as a trophy. They could both tell that Ra's was being serious with what he wanted Bruce to do with the dagger, because this was part of his plan all along.

"No….I told you before that I will not cross that line again and I am not going to break my promise a second time." Bruce explained

"Bruce please, I know how much your promise means to you, but I am only asking you to do this one last time so that way I can be put to rest this time without being resurrected again." Ra's said

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it." Bruce said

Selina knew that Bruce didn't want to be put in this position again so she then came up an idea that might work.

"Bruce how about we do it together." Selina said

Bruce immediately turned his attention to Selina and he couldn't believe what she just said.

"What no Selina, why would you even think like that?" Bruce asked while feeling confused about her idea.

"Bruce I know you really don't want to kill Ra's with the dagger and I totally understand that, but why don't we both hold on to the blade together at the same time and stab him with it, so that way it will help you feel less guilty for killing him, because we'll both do it together." Selina said

"I don't want to put you in this position Selina." Bruce said

"I know, but you heard what Ra's said he really wants to be put to rest so believe me when I say this, you won't be breaking your promise Bruce I swear." Selina said

Bruce thought long and hard about this, because he knew he had to make a choice. As much as Bruce wanted to disagree with what Selina said, he knew that deep down she was right. If Bruce did choose to kill Ra's a second time he won't be doing it, because he wanted to, it's only to help Ra's finally stay dead forever without being brought back to life again. Plus Selina said she is willing to help Bruce kill Ra's Al Ghul with the dagger so that way he won't feel too guilty for doing it, because he and Selina will do it together. Bruce also understands that even if he does decide to kill Ra's it doesn't mean that he will break his promise again or become a an evil murderer like all of the other bad guys in Gotham, because Bruce knows the difference between right and wrong, which is what Selina explained to him during the conversation. After thinking about it for a few seconds Bruce finally, made his decision and decided to speak again.

"Alright, I will do it, but the reason I am only doing this is, because I want to help Ra's be put to rest so that way he does not get resurrected again. I'll also make sure that I destroy the dagger afterwards to." Bruce said

"Sounds good to me." Selina said

Bruce carefully removed the tube that finished transferring blood into his body earlier, but it was also still attached to his left arm. After that he slowly got out of his hospital bed to stand up, but he made sure to be steady since he was still recovering from his bullet injury. Selina helped Bruce stay stand up by wrapping his right arm around her shoulder for support. The two of them then turned their attention back to Ra's who was still holding the dagger in his right hand. He then handed the knife to Bruce and Selina where they both held on to the handle together. Ra's made sure to stay still before the two of them could stab him in the chest so that way he will die quicker without moving.

"I am ready." Ra's said

Bruce and Selina both counted to three before pushing the dagger into Ra's Al Ghul's chest. Once they were ready the two of them then proceeded to stabbing him right in the middle of his chest with the blade. In that same moment Ra's felt relieved, because his life of immortality was, finally over. His whole body slowly started to rot away into ashes right in front of Bruce and Selina as they watch him pass away. Just before he disappeared, Ra's decided to say one last thing to Bruce.

"Goodbye Bruce and thank you." Ra's said

After that the rest of Ra's Al Ghul's body turned into ashes and he was, finally dead. Selina was surprised to see him vanish just like that, because she remembered how a few weeks ago she saw the league of shadows resurrect him by using Bruce's blood and now Ra's is instantly dead again after stabbing him with the dagger. As the two of them look at the dead remains of Ra's Al Ghul's ashes, Bruce decided to say something.

"It looks like Ra's is really gone this time."

"Yes it does, but at least now he can rest in peace for real this time without being brought back to life." Selina said

"You are definitely right about that Selina and thank you for helping me through this situation, I really appreciate it." Bruce said

"You're welcome Bruce." Selina said

Bruce and Selina then looked at each as they were both uncertain with what they should do now.

"So what do we do now?" Bruce asked

"We should probably get out of here and back to Wayne Manor where it's safe as soon as possible. But first we need to get you some clothes to wear." Selina said

Bruce almost forgot that he was wearing only a patient's gown, because the doctors and nurses had to throw away his old clothes since they were covered in blood from the gunshot wound. Luckily they didn't throw away his cellphone that was in his pocket, plus the doctors and nurses were kind enough to leave it on top of a drawer that was right next to his hospital bed. Bruce made sure that he grabbed that before he forgot so now all he needs is to find some clothes to put on fast before he and Selina could leave the hospital.

"Agreed, but I need to call Alfred to just so that way he knows what happened and where we're going." Bruce said

"Alright, stay here and I will take a quick look around the hallway and see if I can find anything for you to wear." Selina said

"Okay I will." Bruce said

Selina left the room to search the hallway for any clothes she could find while Bruce stayed and waited for her to return. At that same moment Bruce made a quick phone call to Alfred to let him know that he is alright and that he's heading back to Wayne Manor with Selina. Meanwhile in the hallway, Selina thought about sneaking into the other male patient rooms to see if there were any clothes to take for Bruce to wear, but she didn't want to risk getting caught by either the doctors or nurses. After a short period of searching Selina manage to find a lost and found closet, which thankfully wasn't being guarded and it was unlocked to. She looked around to find some male clothing for Bruce to wear and eventually, Selina was able to find a long sleeve shirt, jeans, underwear, socks, and a pair of shoes that would fit him perfectly. Selina also took a jacket to so that way Bruce will have something warm to wear as well when they leave the hospital. Selina placed all of the clothes in a zip up bag that she grabbed from the lost and found so that way no one get suspicious of what she's carrying with her. She then slightly opened closet door to check if there was anybody in the hallway. Selina noticed that some of the doctors and nurses were starting to evacuate most of the patients from their rooms, because they heard about the bridges being blown up so they had to make sure that they get the patients out of the hospital safely and have them transported to another medical facility outside of Gotham where they can be treated. Luckily the doctors and nurses were too distracted with what they were doing so Selina was able to exit the closet and carefully sneak away without being noticed. Selina made it back to Bruce's hospital room and gave him the zip up bag filled with the clothes she found so that way he can get changed quickly before they leave.

"I manage to find a pair of clothes in the lost and found that will fit you." Selina said while un-zipping the bag to show the clothes she got for him.

"Thank you Selina." Bruce said

"You're welcome Bruce." Selina said

"I already called Alfred letting him know what happened and that I'm alright to. I also told him that we're heading back to Wayne Manor so Alfred said that he will meet us there soon. I'll go get change quickly in the bathroom and then we'll leave the hospital." Bruce said as he took the clothes out of the zip up bag to go get changed.

"Alright." Selina said

Bruce then went into the bathroom that was in his hospital room and immediately got changed into his fresh new clothes along with putting on the pair of shoes and the jacket to. Bruce also made sure that he took the dagger with as well so that way he can destroy it and not let it fall into the wrong hands again. After that he and Selina carefully snuck out of the hospital without being detected by any of the doctors and nurses. During that same time Bruce manage to re-gain some of his strength so he was able to walk with Selina as they safely make their way back to Wayne Manor.

 **Meanwhile back at the GCPD (A few minutes before Bruce calls Alfred)**

Captain Gordon, Alfred, Barbara, Tabitha, and the sisters of the league made it back to the Gotham City Police Department safely after leaving the warehouse earlier. Alfred and Tabitha made sure they kept an eye on Jeremiah the whole time while he was still handcuffed so that way Jeremiah didn't escape. As the group entered the building Jim saw his partner Harvey Bullock talking to a few police officers.

"Harvey." Jim said to his friend, which immediately caught Bullock's attention.

"Jim thank god you're alright, where the hell were you? I tried calling you after the explosion went off, but you didn't answer so what happened?" Harvey asked as he walked over to where Jim was standing.

"I am sorry I didn't answer your call, but when we tracked down Jeremiah Valeska and Ra's Al Ghul at an old warehouse we couldn't stop the bombs from going off and then Ra's escaped, but luckily we captured Jeremiah." Captain Gordon explained

"Alright well I'm just glad you're safe and at least we have Jeremiah back in custody." Harvey said

"Thanks Harvey, I appreciate you saying that." Captain Gordon said

"You are welcome Jim." Harvey said

The conversation between Jim and Harvey was suddenly interrupted when Barbara Kean walk towards them, because she wanted to say something.

"Hey guys I'm sorry to interrupt, but where do you want us to put Jeremiah?" Barbara asked

Jim and Harvey turned their attention to Jeremiah who did not move or say a word since he was brought into the GCPD building by both Alfred and Tabitha.

"Put him in the holding cell." Harvey said

"Alright." Barbara said

Barbara then told both Alfred and Tabitha to put Jeremiah in the holding cell, which they did. During that same moment Jeremiah finally, decided to speak.

"Are you all really so desperate with keeping me locked up that you insist on leaving me handcuffed the entire time while I'm sitting in this jail cell." Jeremiah said as stood close to the bars in the holding cell.

"We are not desperate, but we're going to make sure that this time you don't escape again Jeremiah." Captain Gordon said while walking over to the holding cell where Jeremiah was standing behind the bars.

When he got closer to talk to the prisoner, Captain Gordon was now standing just two feet away from where Jeremiah was in his cell. In that same moment Captain Gordon removed the handcuffs off of Jeremiah with the key he kept in his right pocket. After a few seconds of silence, Jeremiah decided to talk again.

"This cell won't hold me forever Jim, I will break out again and when I do, I'm going to bring endless destruction of chaos to Gotham." Jeremiah said while smiling with a fiendish grin on his face as he stood behind bars in the holding cell.

"You will never win Jeremiah, because no matter what you do, me, Harvey, and the rest of the GCPD will always be there to stop you. We will keep you locked up this time and we're going to make sure that you never hurt another innocent person in Gotham ever again." Captain Gordon said

After that Captain Gordon turned around and walked away from Jeremiah to go back to talk with his partner Harvey Bullock. During that same moment Jeremiah's smile slowly turned into an angry frown. He hated how persistent Captain Gordon is, because even after everything Jeremiah has done to destroy Gotham, Jim still refuses to give up on saving the city, which is what really frustrated Jeremiah. Aside from that, Jeremiah knew deep down there was nothing he could do at this point, because he really does not have any back up plans or strategies to escape the Gotham City Police Department and Jeremiah has no way of getting in contact with his partner Ecco. So for now Jeremiah will just have to sit in his holding cell and wait patiently for awhile.

As Alfred watches Captain Gordon talk with his partner Harvey Bullock, he hears his cellphone ringing in his left pocket and instantly answers it.

"Hello." Alfred said

"Alfred it's me Bruce." Bruce said

 **Hello everyone, I know it has been a awhile since I have posted a new chapter for my story and I am really sorry for the long delay. I have been really busy the past two months, but I didn't want you guys to think that I stopped working on this story so I wanted to make sure you knew that. I do still plan to do only four chapters of this story, but I decided to split the last chapter into maybe two or three parts depending on how much I can fit into the next few parts of chapter 4. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this updated part of the story, because I wanted to make it fun to read, especially for the fans of the show "Gotham". I promise I will update the next one as soon as possible and if you have any suggestions on what I should add for the next part please leave a comment in the review. Thank you for reading this and have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

GOTHAM'S HOPE

Chapter 4 (Part 2)

 **Gotham City Police Department 11:57pm**

Alfred was so relieved to hear Bruce's voice again when he called him on his cellphone, especially after everything that has happened tonight. Bruce explained to Alfred that he and Selina are heading back to Wayne Manor since it's the only safe place left to hide from the chaos that's going on in Gotham. At first Alfred tried to forbid him from doing that, because he's worried that Bruce is not fully healed from his gun shot wound, but decided not to argue about it cause now was not the time for a discussion. Alfred told Bruce to be safe and that he will meet him and Selina back at Wayne Manor as soon as possible. After that Alfred hung up his cell phone and told Captain Gordon that he had to get back to Wayne Manor as soon as possible. Captain Gordon offered to give Alfred a ride, but Harvey Bullock said he will do it, because he told him that he's needed at the GCPD to make sure that everything is kept under control. As much as Captain Gordon wanted to check to make sure Bruce was safe and alright, Gordon knew that he couldn't abandon the GCPD, because his officers need him. Captain Gordon told Harvey to be careful out there so once that was settled detective Bullock escorted Alfred to his car and left the GCPD building to drive him back to Wayne Manor. After that Barbara, Tabitha, and sisters of the League decided to leave the facility as well and head back to the Siren's Club, because their job was done and now they have to get ready, because sooner or later the citizens of Gotham will be fighting for survival.

 **Meanwhile at Wayne Manor**

Bruce and Selina recently made it back to Wayne Manor safely after they left the hospital earlier. They were able to stay hidden the whole time after leaving the facility, but it wasn't easy for the two of them when navigating through Gotham. A lot of people were panicking through the streets, because now there was no way to get in contact with the outside world and the whole city has become a "No Man's Land". Even though half the citizens of Gotham were evacuated safely, there were still others trapped within the city due to all of the bridges being destroyed by Jeremiah's bombs. After Bruce and Selina entered Wayne Manor they quickly locked the front door, because the two of them knew that they have to make sure that all of the entrances of the manor are secure in order to stay safe. So for the next few minutes they both locked every window around the house and barricaded the other entrances of the Manor with big pieces of furniture. During that same time someone started knocking on the door repeatedly. At first Bruce and Selina didn't know who it was until they looked through the front window and saw that it was Alfred and detective Bullock. Bruce unlocked the front door and let the two of them in.

"Master Bruce thank god that you're alright and alive." Alfred said while also hugging Bruce at the same time.

"Same here Alfred, I'm really glad you're alright to." Bruce said as he embraced the hug from his guardian.

Selina smiled a little, because she was happy to see that Bruce was finally, re-united with Alfred cause she knows how much he means to him.

After the two of them finished hugging, Harvey Bullock who was standing next Alfred decided to speak.

"Hey look I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I really got to leave and get back to the GCPD." Harvey said

"Sorry about that, but thank you very much detective Bullock I really appreciate your help." Alfred said

"No problem, just doing my job." Harvey said as he walked out the front door and headed back to his car.

After detective Bullock left Wayne Manor Alfred locked the door and then helped Bruce and Selina with making sure that the rest of the entrances around the Manor were barricaded and secured including the front door as well. The three of them knew that Gotham was about to face its darkest hour, but that doesn't mean they're giving up just yet. Bruce, Selina, and Alfred vowed to work together as a team in order to make sure that the city stays safe and to protect the citizens from bad guys no matter what.

 **One week later**

Gotham city has now become a war zone. Criminals, gang leaders, and psychopaths were fighting for control of the streets. However, what they do not know is that two unknown heroes are patrolling the city every night stopping random acts of violence and taking down criminals.

 **Gotham City Police Department (The Rooftop)**

Captain Gordon was standing on the rooftop of the GCPD building while shining a light in the sky as a way to send a message of hope to the people of Gotham. Gordon heard something behind him and when he turned around, he saw the two unknown heroes that were protecting the city. Gordon couldn't identify who they were, because the two of them were dressed in black and they were both wearing mask.

"I don't know who you two are, but I want you to know that I really appreciate you helping the police protect the city so thank you." Captain Gordon said.

"You don't need to thank us." The female hero said

"All we want is to make sure that the citizens of Gotham stay safe." The male hero said

After that the two of them disappeared instantly when Captain Gordon turned his head for a second while trying to say something and continued to patrol the streets of Gotham city and stop any bad guys that they see.

 **The End**

 **Hello everyone I really hope you enjoyed my part 2 of the final chapter. Thank you so much for supporting this story. I am going to take a break for a while from writing my stories, but I will get back to it either in the Spring or the Summer. I know I haven't updated my Carrie fanfiction in the last few months, but like I said I will at one point after I take a break for a while. I hope you all have a great year in 2019 and I will see you later. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


End file.
